


Welcome Home

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Baeksoo Fluff [41]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Lmao why did I say canon its just not real life compliant, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Returning Home, military kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: Scenario: Kyungsoo comes home from military service early and surprises Baekhyun at his party.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Baeksoo Fluff [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698730
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> owo lowkey on a mission to finish all my unfinished works cuz it’s getting kinda out of hand. And I’m finally letting myself do drabbles sooo.
> 
> Btw if anyone happens to be a csc major and knows java you should totally hit me up I’m dying over here lmao

“So? You ready?”

Kyungsoo looked at the doors and wiped his hands on his pants. “I’m a little nervous,” he admitted. Jongdae punched his shoulder. 

“Nervous why? It’s Baekhyun.”

“I know. It’s just been a while.” Kyungsoo chewed on his lip before touching the door knob. “Thanks for going along with it, Dae.”

“No problem. I can’t wait to see how he reacts.”

It was Baekhyun’s party. He’d gotten the promotion he’d wanted, hence the celebration, but the party was thrown at Jongdae’s place after some insistence. It was so Kyungsoo could surprise him. He’d come back from the military early and didn’t tell Baekhyun just for this moment. 

Opening the door, Kyungsoo felt his heart pick up when he saw him, back turned as he talked with Chanyeol. Around him, their friends saw Kyungsoo and hid their smiles—he’d told them all before coming so they wouldn’t accidentally ruin the surprise. 

Baekhyun was laughing at something Chanyeol had said, but he stopped the instant he heard Kyungsoo say, “What are you guys talking about?”

Instantly he whirled around. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Baekhyun wide eyed and frozen in place. All the nerves washed away as he opened his arms.

“Hey, Baekhyunnie.”

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god!” The last one was a squeal and Kyungsoo laughed when Baekhyun tackled him and wrapped his arms around his neck, holding tight when Kyungsoo lifted him up in a hug. It was a little tough with Baekhyun being slightly taller than him, but they made it work and were both smiling when Kyungsoo put him down. “You’re back,” Baekhyun said breathlessly. “What happened? You said it wouldn’t be for another six months—“

“They let me out early. I didn’t know until a month ago and I didn’t want to ruin the surprise.”

Baekhyun smacked him on the chest, but made no move to leave his hold. “You should have told me, you jerk. I would have done something to welcome you back.”

“This is enough of a welcome for me,” Kyungsoo said. He couldn’t resist kissing Baekhyun on the lips, even though there were people watching, a fact he remembered when he heard their friends whoop. “Oh, shut up,” Kyungsoo said, and was met with good-natured laughter. 

Everyone went back to chatting to let the couple catch up without an audience. Baekhyun shook his head, looking around at the lack of shocked expressions. “Did everyone know?”

“Well...”

“You told everyone besides me!”

Baekhyun’s expression, cute and pouty, made it hard for Kyungsoo to feel remorseful. He tried his best to contain his smile and tilted his head, pouting right back. “I know, I’m sorry. I knew you would pull some sort of welcome party and stress yourself out, so...”

“What a lame excuse.”

“It’s the truth!”

Baekhyun laughed, and it was a sound Kyungsoo hadn’t realized he’d been craving until he heard it and almost asked Baekhyun to do it again. “I missed you,” Baekhyun said. 

Kyungsoo kissed his forehead. “I missed you too.”

“Let’s ditch this place and get ice cream.”

“But isn’t this your party?”

“Yes, so I get to say how I want to enjoy it. And right now I want to enjoy it with you. Away from here. In an ice cream shop.”

He had his sassy face on. Kyungsoo shook his head, smiling. “Okay. If that’s what you want.”

“Maybe there’s a bit more that I want but we’ll keep it PG for the children.”

“What children?” Sehun said loudly. “Are you guys leaving or what?”

Baekhyun stuck out his tongue and dragged Kyungsoo away, digging into his pocket to find his keys. “Bye everyone!”

“Are you guys coming back?” Minseok yelled after them, but before Kyungsoo could reply the door shut behind him. 

“ _Are_ we coming back?”

Baekhyun shrugged with not an ounce of worry, pushing Kyungsoo to the passenger door. “Depends on if you want to.”

“I think your opinion comes first.”

“Hm...” Baekhyun smiled. He buckled in his seatbelt before leaning over the console to pull Kyungsoo in for a long kiss. “I think I want to go home after ice cream.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t take his eyes off him. “Whatever you want.”

Singing to radio songs, windows rolled down, the drive to the familiar ice cream shop they frequented before Kyungsoo went to the military hardly took any time at all. They greeted the manager who they’d managed to befriend after multiple visits and ordered the usual flavors before settling down at their favorite seat in front of the window. It was the middle of the summer, so there were a lot of people passing by. Normally the two of them would watch the passing strangers, making fun and imaging conversations between friends, but this time their eyes were on each other. The way Baekhyun was drinking him in with his eyes was likely the same way he was taking him in. His eyes, his smile, his laughter—Kyungsoo had missed it over the time he’d been gone, and the few visits he’d gotten had only managed to make the ache stronger when he left again. Now he was back for good. This time, he could look at Baekhyun without anticipating having to leave.

“Congratulations on your promotion,” Kyungsoo said finally. Baekhyun laughed. 

“You’re late.”

“I wanted to tell you in person.”

“Give me your hand,” Baekhyun demanded. Kyungsoo lifted his hand obediently and Baekhyun took it, smiling. “You’re wearing your ring.”

That’s why he’d asked. Kyungsoo looked at the silver against his skin, intertwining their fingers. “Why, are you not?”

“Of course I am. I’m just surprised. You came back today.”

“I wouldn’t forget to wear it.” Kyungsoo took a scoop of his ice cream. The mint chocolate melted in his mouth. “Now that I’m back we can officially start planning our wedding.”

“I can’t wait. You should see my pinterest board.”

“Oh man.”

“Don’t say ‘oh man.’ Hear me out: a costume wedding. Like Halloween, but for our wedding reception. I’ll be toast and you be butter. Ooh! What about mustard and ketchup?”

“No.”

“Please? It would be so cute. I’ll be the Ron to your Hermione,” he offered enticingly. 

“We are not dressing up in costumes for our wedding, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun huffed, leaning back. “You’re such a kill joy.”

“That’s my permanent role but especially for our wedding. Now what _would_ be pretty funny is if we told one of our friends it’s a costume party and no one else...”

“Junmyeon?”

“Junmyeon.”

The two of them looked at each other before bursting out with laughter. Kyungsoo had to cover his mouth to avoid spitting his ice cream. Imagining Junmyeon as the sole Disney Princess in a sea of formal attire was hilarious. It’d definitely make Kyungsoo’s night, that was for sure.

“I’ll put that on the list of considerations,” Baekhyun said once they’d calmed down. “I’m so excited. I can’t believe you came home early. I actually really can’t believe it. You aren’t going back, right? You’re not messing with me, right?”

Kyungsoo smiled at Baekhyun’s insistent tone. “I’m not leaving again. And I’m not messing with you. I promise.”

“Pinky promise?”

“Is it really necessary?” But he locked pinkies anyway, tapping thumbs. “I wouldn’t lie about it. I’m happy I’m home.”

“Just that?”

Kyungsoo pretended to think about it, but he couldn’t manage to even joke. “I’m happy I get to see you too. And spend time with you again. And go home with you...”

Baekhyun threw a tissue at him, laughing. “What are you thinking about right now?”

“Finishing my ice cream so we can leave.”

“Just that, huh?”

Kyungsoo ate the last scoop and grabbed Baekhyun’s bowl, standing up to throw both away. Luckily Baekhyun had already finished, so it wasn’t an act of evil to rush him. Grinning at him, Kyungsoo called to the Minho behind the counter, “We’re going now! See you!”

“Good to see you back, Kyungsoo. Take care you two!”

With Baekhyun’s hand in his, Kyungsoo tugged him to the car, smiling at his giggles and opening the passenger door for him. Baekhyun passed him the car keys and he got into the driver’s seat, buckling his seatbelt.

“Last call,” Kyungsoo warned. “Where do you want to go now?”

“After all that you’d be okay if I wanted to go back to the party?”

“It’s your day, isn’t it?”

Baekhyun considered that. He leaned his cheek against his palm, looking at him cutely. “Hm...”

“Three seconds.”

“Okay, okay!” Baekhyun shook his head, laughing. “You liar. Let’s go home.”

“Positive?”

“Yes. Absolutely.”

Kyungsoo started the car and pulled out of the parking spot. His hand found Baekhyun’s again without him even having to tell it to. He could feel Baekhyun watching him, and could see his soft expression out of the corner of his eye.

Baekhyun squeezed his hand. “I missed you,” he said quietly.

The warmth in his chest nearly stole his breath for a moment. Kyungsoo squeezed his hand back. “I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
